Against the Odds
by Lazigirl
Summary: Betrayal from within always causes problems, but it only gets worse when two old "friends" comes to visit Star. Robin's faith in Starfire is shaken, just as hers is in him. Love, lust, heartbreak, and tofu waffles lead the way. RobStar, BBRae. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I realize this is the first time I've posted in literally years, but I took a lot of time off to work on my writing. I also did a lot more research into these characters, more about their habits and backgrounds. I'll be reposting a lot of more of my stories and rewriting them, but I first decided to put up a new one. This is pretty much an intro into this story, it introduces a conflict etc blah blah blah, you all know how it goes. It's pretty short, I'm planning on the rest of the chapters being around 10 pages and I'm aiming for about 16-17 chapters. We'll see.

Enjoy and Please review!!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Friends! I bid you good morning on this most happy day!" Starfire exclaimed as she walked into the Titans' living room. She sat down on a stool next to the island, smiling wider as she watched Beast Boy and Cyborg argue over what to cook for breakfast.

"I'm telling you, we are NOT serving TOFU!" yelled the half-man, half-robot.

"And I'M telling YOU that we are NOT eating MEAT!" yelled his shorter, green companion.

"Grass stain!"

"Robo freak!"

"AUGH! DO NOT EVEN GO THERE!"

"Excuse me, friend Cyborg and friend Beast Boy, but perhaps I may be of assistance!" Star cut in happily. "We can eat the glorfkin-meoth, a favorite dish of my people on Tameran!" Cyborg turned green and Beast Boy's eyes widened in terror as he gasped.

"Anything but-" he started, but Cyborg interrupted.

"I'll make the meat, you make the tofu, B," he said hastily, shoving some pans into Beast Boy's hands. Stafire giggled, happy that they had reached a peaceful solution.

"Most glorious!" she cried. "Where are Raven and Robin?" Cyborg stiffened, but fortunately neither Beast Boy nor Starfire caught the involuntary movement.

"I dunno, haven't seen them," Beast Boy said, trying to sound disinterested. Cyborg sighed quietly as Star's happy expression faded into one of confusion and sadness.

"I do not understand, I have not seen Robin in several days and Raven is more distant than usual. Perhaps something is wrong?"

"Nah, they probably just need space," Cyborg said quickly. "They'll come around." _Hopefully soon_, he added silently.

For as long as he could remember, Robin and Raven were the most independent of the group, though in different ways. Raven liked her space and privacy, while Robin preferred to act solo as often as possible. They both understood each other in ways that the rest of the team could not, simply because they both liked that element of separation. For Raven, that preference came because of Nevermore and her inability to control her emotions, though as time passed she found she enjoyed it. For Robin, it grew out of his time with the Dark Knight. As the years passed, Robin found himself defending Raven more and more as Beast Boy went out of his way to irritate her, and Raven found herself revealing more of her past to Robin than to anyone ever. Cyborg figured that it shouldn't have been a surprise when he walked in on them making out a week ago. From the looks of things, it wasn't the first time either. Afterwards, Robin had come to explain.

_"Cyborg?" Robin walked into his room. "Um…about what hap-"_

_"You don't need to explain anything to me. I get it, dude, I'm a guy just as much as you. Just for your own sake," Cyborg said, taking a deep breath. "Keep it down."_

_"We have so far, haven't we?" Robin said quietly, leading Cyborg to wonder exactly how long this was going on behind everyone's back. He was slightly hurt that Robin hadn't trusted him, but it made sense; Robin and Raven wouldn't want anyone knowing of their attachment._

_"So what is it to you?" he asked bluntly. "Sex or feelings?" Robin froze. _

_"I- uh- well, that's, I mean-" he mumbled._

_"It's a pretty direct question."_

_"It's complicated," Robin said heavily. He sat down, head in his hands. For a moment, Cyborg thought he was about to take off the mask, but then Robin reconsidered and left it on. Cyborg had only seen Robin's mask off once before, and even then he hadn't gotten a real glimpse at his leaders' eyes. He wondered if Raven had._

_"Well don't try to explain it to me. I'm scrap metal with the ladies. But don't let BB or Star know." Cyborg stood, stretching. "I'm gonna hit the gym. You ok, man?"_

_"…Beast Boy?" Robin repeated slowly. "What has he got to do with this?"_

_"Dude, he's crazy bout Rae." Robin groaned. "And Star's crazy about you."_

_"I know," Robin said miserably. "Just let me work this out."_

_"You're the boss," Cyborg said with a shrug. He left the room, leaving Robin to his thoughts._

"Dude?! HELLO, ANYBODY IN THERE?!" Cyborg was jolted from his thoughts by a particularly loud yell from Beast Boy.

"WAHH!" Cyborg yelled.

"Not that I care or anything, but your bacon's burning. Do you KNOW what you're EATING?! That's PIG!" Beast Boy began lecturing him.

"And you KNOW that I DON'T CARE!" Cyborg retorted, scrambling to save the bacon.

"Robin!" Starfire said joyfully as Robin came in. "A morning of good to you!"

"Yeah…same to you," Robin muttered distractedly. He took a seat next to her. "What's burning?"

"Cyborg has burnt his bacon due to a-" Star began but beast Boy interrupted.

"Yo, so Rob, have you seen Rae?" he asked hopefully. Cyborg noticed a dull flush creep onto Robin's face. So that's where he had been this morning, and probably last night.

"No, not today," he coughed, pulling his cape from his neck for a second. Starfire frowned, but her frown quickly faded to full out shock.

"Robin! You have received an injury on your neck!" she said loudly. Cyborg groaned. _Man, that better not be what I think it is…_

"Star, there's nothing wrong with my neck," Robin said testily.

"But there was! I just saw it!" She attacked him, yanking the cape away from his neck again to reveal the beginnings of a bruise. Cyborg and Beast Boy both knew what it was.

"DUDE! IS THAT-" Beast Boy started to yell but Cyborg beat him to it.

"MAN you are just on FIRE! What'd you get that from, training?!" he asked hastily. Beast Boy glared at him as Robin sent him a grateful look. Starfire was still examining the mark, but Robin gently pushed her off.

"You stupid piece of scrap, that's no training bruise! That's a HICKEY!" he yelled, breaking free of Cyborg's grip.

"It appears to have marks in it…marks made from teeth," Starfire said slowly and quietly. "Who has inflicted this upon you? It is a most grevious wound and clearly the person needed to be extremely close to you to inflict it. Their mouth would have had to have been-" she paused, placing her mouth over the hickey "-positioned right here." Robin shivered but Starfire was clearly oblivious. Cyborg raised an eyebrow; he had not missed that tell-tale move. "I understand that I am still new to your earth customs, so forgive me if I am mistaken, but I am aware that when two people are close and are engaging in the lip contact, occasionally one will bite the other to leave a mark," she said and her voice was even quieter.

"Oh, come on, Star," Robin said, trying to pass it off. "Do you really think I'd be in that position?" He laughed nervously.

"I do not know, Robin. I feel as if I do not know anything anymore," Star said softly. She rose and walked over to the window, past Beast Boy and Cyborg who remained standing, gaping at their leader. The door opened and Raven walked in.

"RAE!" Beast Boy yelled. "Dude, where have you been?! You've missed all the fun! Robin's got a hickey!" Raven froze, then walked casually over to the stove where she began to make a pot of tea. Robin noticed the stiffness in her movements though; Raven was fully aware of the situation no matter how casual she acted.

"What?" she hissed.

"A hickey," Beast Boy continued, unaware of her tone and in complete awe of Robin. "Which means he's actually kissed a girl! I wonder who!" He turned to Robin. "Who is she?" he asked, flopping on the floor and crossing his legs. The move reminded Robin of a little boy waiting to be read a story during the kindergarden years. _This coming from a 16 year old boy? _He snorted quietly.

"My personal life is none of your business," he said tightly, though he would've given anything to punch Beast Boy then and there. Starfire still hadn't moved from her place at the window, but Robin could have sworn that he had briefly seen her shoulders shake. _Fuck! _He cursed to himself. How could he have been so stupid? He had never let Raven give him a hickey before for this exact reason! Thank god he had controlled himself and not left any hickeys in noticeable places. An evil smile formed on his face, one that Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy saw at once. Raven blushed while Cyborg whistled and Beast Boy moaned in envy. Starfire did not see the smile, but she heard the others and realized that their reactions were confirmation to what she had thought. With a dry sob she rose into the air and flew from the room. Robin watched her go, feeling as though all the joy had left the world. "Star-"

"Let her go, man," Cyborg said quietly. "It's not time yet. I'll talk to her later."

"No," Robin said furiously. "No! I'm going now."

"Robin," said Raven. He looked at her. "Cyborg's right. It'll just make things worse." He kept staring at her and she blushed again. Beast Boy looked back and forth at the pair.

"Dude…no way," he said softly. Robin started.

'"Huh?" he said. _Nice going, Boy Wonder. Real intelligent. 'Huh?' He'll see through that in a heartbeat! _"I mean, what?"

"It's you and Raven, isn't it? I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Beast Boy said with a horrible, twisted sort of smile. "So how long has this been going on?" Cyborg gave up looking at anyone's face; they were all too tense or horrible to bear. Instead, he focused on the floor. The intersection of rug and metal had never looked quite so interesting before. "And who else knew? Star didn't, I didn't.." He trailed off and looked at Cyborg. "Of course. Well, thanks a lot."

"Beast Boy," Robin and Raven started speaking at the same time.

"Thanks a lot for stabbing Star and I in the back!" Beast Boy suddenly yelled. He stormed out of the room, the doors closing shut sharply behind them.

"I'm not sure that could have gone any worse," Cyborg said after a moment. Robin didn't hear him, he was too focused on the red-headed Tameranian who had left the room minutes before. Stafire…Koriand'r…she knew now. And she'd never understand that it was just sex between him and Raven, there was nothing special there and they were both aware of that. But Starfire could never understand that, she believed in the special connection between two people. She believed in love, and shit, Robin thought he loved her at moments.

"At least the Tower wasn't destroyed," he said softly. _But her heart probably was…you idiot! You saw her face! _"I'm going after her." Raven stiffened.

"Don't," she said, maybe a moment too quickly. "They were going to find out anyway. It wasn't exactly ideal, but it had to happen sometime." She took a sip of the tea she'd been brewing since she'd entered the room.

"So can I ask y'all how this happened?" Cyborg asked after Robin had flopped down on the sofa, covering his face with his hands. He clearly wasn't in shape to answer the question, so Raven covered for him.

"I'm not entirely sure," she said hesitantly. _That's odd_, Cyborg thought. _Raven always knows what's up._ "It just sort of happened one day."

"How long?" was all Cyborg asked, but what he meant was _How long have you been lying to us all? How long has the charade been going?_

"Almost five months," Raven admitted. Cyborg's eyes widened. _Damn_, he thought. They were better actors than he gave them credit for. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised though. He couldn't help feeling slightly hurt though.

"And did you guys realize that BB and Star-"

"Don't say it," Robin groaned. "I knew about Star, not Beast Boy."

"And you did it anyway?" Cyborg fought to keep his voice calm. That asshole on HIS sofa had messed with Starfire, who was like a little sister to him. Never mind that Robin was one of his best friends or his leader, he and Raven had made a mistake that could jepordize the team! And someone needed to put them straight!

"Yeah," Robin said quietly.

"Then get this," Cyborg said, his fury becoming evident. "I kept quiet for you two. But this could potentially destroy the Teen Titans! Your problems have fucked us all over! How could you be this immature and stupid?!"

"Immature? Stupid? Me?!" Raven said furiously. "How DARE you-"

"Oh, shut up!" Robin yelled. Cyborg and Raven both looked at him. "He's right." Raven stiffened.

"Whatever mistake we made," she declared, "it was done for an honest reason."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Cyborg said sarcastically. "Tell me exactly HOW you're planning on justifying this, Rae."

"We cared about each other," she said simply. Robin's eyes widened in horror behind his mask. She didn't seriously think… "And now that this has happened, we'll make our relationship official." Cyborg and Robin remained frozen in place, too shocked by her words.

"WHAT?!" Cyborg yelled. "That will make things WORSE!"

"They will deal," she said coldly.

"How can you be such a cold hearted bitch!" Cyborg yelled. "Beast Boy is crazy about you, and all you can see is making you and Rob official! Well it ain't happening!" Cyborg paused to take a deep breath. "From this moment, you two are banned from having any contact outside of battle. Got it?!"

"You can't do that," Raven said smugly. "Only Robin can." Robin didn't move.

"I'm taking over leadership," Cyborg said furiously. "Robin's proved he doesn't deserve till he can get his shit together." Robin still said nothing.

"No fucking way," Raven hissed.

"It just happened," Cyborg said, his voice deadly. "Now if I were you, I'd get your ass back to your room and start meditating or whatever you do up there." Raven glanced at Robin, who still lay there unmoving.

"And if I don't go?" she asked, her voice matching Cyborg's.

"Then you'll be placed on temporary probation." Her eyes widened. Cyborg wasn't kidding. She left, the door closing sharply behind her. Cyborg glared down at Robin, who still lay on the couch covering his face. "Same goes for you, Bird Boy."

"You're right," Robin said softly. "God I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah," Cyborg said, not bothering to soften the blow. "You are. I don't know what you were thinking and I still don't want to know." He left the room just as angrily as Beast Boy had moments ago. Robin continued to lie there as the morning turned to noon, and then night. At about ten o'clock, the alarm went off through the Tower. Cyborg burst in, closely followed by Raven. Beast Boy and Starfire ran in through a different entrance. Robin sat up and sprinted over to the machine, his muscles sore from lack of activity.

"Three attacks," he told the group, his voice cold. "Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overdrive. We'll split-" Cyborg interrupted.

"We'll split into three groups," he said loudly. "Robin and Star, you two take out Plasmus. BB and Rae, Overdrive. I'll go after Cinderblock."

"Who made you leader?" Beast Boy said. His hostile attitude surprised everyone.

"I took over when it became clear that Robin couldn't handle it," Cyborg replied grimly.

"I will not work with a klorbag varbler-nelk," Starfire said coldly.

"Well I'm afraid that you don't have a choice," Raven snapped. Starfire's eyes widened; she'd never been spoken to in such a way by Raven. It confirmed Robin's suspicions that neither Beast Boy nor Cyborg had told her that Raven was the girl.

"Why can I not work with Beast Boy and Robin with Raven?" she tried again.

"Cause I said so," said Cyborg.

"I won't work with her," Beast Boy snapped. It reminded Raven of the time when he'd turned into a werebeast, of course then his attitude had saved her, not rejected her.

"FINE!" Cyborg yelled. "Robin, you and Raven take out Overdrive. Any more problems?" No one said a word. "Then Titans, GO!"

* * *

That's that! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, an update in the same day. What can I say, teehee. Enjoy!

XXX

Starfire and Beast Boy flew through the air towards the football field where Plasmus was attacking, both too absorbed with their own thoughts to make any sort of conversation. Beast Boy felt no urge to crack any jokes to lessen the tension in the air. He hoped that Star understood that he wasn't angry with her; in fact, they were both in the same situation. They both loved two other Titans who were currently in some form of a relationship with each other, a relationship that had been going on in secret for some time. Beast Boy felt the sense of betrayal more deeply than Star; at least she didn't know about Raven's involvement.

What didn't Raven see in him! True, he was always annoying her, but it was just to bring her out of her shell! All he wanted was to be her friend, to be a part of her life. He'd never tried to interfere with her relationship with Robin, though he had been jealous, because he knew that they had a different sort of connection. Nothing would have prepared him for this, nothing! Robin and Raven had always been a platonic relationship, and Robin had always, ALWAYS, put Starfire first! Everyone knew that Starfire was crazy about Robin and vice versa, so what was Raven's deal? Was she secretly jealous of Star and Star's beauty? But Raven was beautiful, and she'd always been the only one for him no matter the two-year age difference or anything. No matter how many times she'd pushed him away, he'd always come back. He'd gone to Nevermore for her. He'd faced Trigon with her! And he'd do it all over again for her! Didn't she see that, didn't she realize that Robin didn't love her but Beast Boy did? Beyond all that, she was an EMPATH, she could sense things, and Beast Boy had always thought that she'd known about his feelings for her, if only because of that. Raven wasn't heartless; she would never deliberately hurt anyone unless they'd done something to anger her, yet now she'd hurt him and destroyed Star. Something must've happened to change her, however slightly. Perhaps in Nevermore. And Robin, why would Robin destroy his team and Starfire?

Glancing over at his teammate, Beast Boy saw the lines of determination set in Star's face, erasing the sadness that was there earlier. But Beast Boy also noticed something else, a coldness, a fury, in her eyes that he'd never seen before. It scared him, for some reason. He'd seen Starfire when she was truly angry only once or twice before and to have that anger directed at Robin…Robin had really fucked up.

They landed on the field, looking for the hideous beast. The football field was empty, but the purple globs of goo that were Plasmus' signature were splattered everywhere and sewer pipes were ripped from the ground. As Robin had once said, it was difficult to tell what was more disgusting: Plasmus himself, or what he ate. Beast Boy followed Star as she sprinted forward, hurling a starbolt at the purple mass. That one was quickly followed by more and Beast Boy began to wonder why he came as Starfire single handedly attempted to destroy Plasmus, clearly releasing all her pent up emotions on the monster. Starbolt after starbolt flew at Plasmus, who could do nothing to stop her. Every time he tried to make a counter attack, she'd blast him with her eyebolts.

"Yo, STAR!" She turned after hurling a particularly massive starbolt. "You're not the only one who needs to let go. It's my turn," Beast Boy said, and as Plasmus reformed, Beast Boy transformed into an alien wolf-dog he'd only seen once before, when he and the Titans went to Tameran for Star's almost-wedding. The hound was massive, shaped like a giant grey bulldog with four fangs and menacing red eyes. It was powerfully built, with short, choppy legs that could make running difficult, but intimidated onlookers nonetheless. The dog's aggressive personality had locked itself in Beast Boy's mind. He barked at Plasmus twice, the force of the bark spreading massive globs of goo through the air. Beast Boy decided against biting him, instead resorting to transforming again into a rhinoceros and charging straight through the muck. On any other day he wouldn't have wanted that stuff anywhere near him, but today his anger took over any squeamishness he had about the situation. Star sent a few starbolts after him, subduing Plasmus completely. All they had to do was wait for the police to take him away. He briefly wondered what Raven would have said if she could see him, but he quickly pushed the thought from his mind. She was probably having a blast watching her darling _Robin_. She'd never look at him again.

TEEN TITANS

Cyborg jumped in the T-Car, shaking with fury from the fight moments before. How _dare_ that grass stain question his leadership, and how dare Star refute his orders! Sure, they'd been through some emotional trauma shit but they had to be professional now. That went for Raven and Robin too- and holy shit, he was beginning to sound like that boy. He smacked himself in his head as the T-Car went from 0 to 60 in 3.5 and he sped towards Cinderblock, who was attacking on Market Street in Jump City.

Cinderblock was an easier villain to face, probably the easiest one to face alone. He'd taken that into consideration when splitting the team up. He could easily have sent Robin to take Cinderblock but Robin would have destroyed the brick, since he was so pissed, and their job was to take the monster into custody, not break it into gravel. Cyborg had wanted to force the couples to reconcile by sending them into battle together but thanks to Raven, Star, and Beast Boy, that clearly wasn't going to happen.

Cyborg leapt out of the car, running at Cinderblock who was tearing open a bank vault. People were fleeing as he hurled chunks of rock around. "Yo! BRICK BRAIN!" he bellowed.

"Hnnnn?" Cinderblock turned and Cyborg jumped and smashed him in the face. Cinderblock roared as he fell backwards and Cyborg took the initiative, jumping forward and continuing to pummel the monster. Four or five hits later, he could feel Cinderblock's resolve weakening. Cyborg quickly turned his arm into the sonic cannon as Cinderblock jumped to his feet, attempting to prepare for battle once more. One solid blast took out Cinderblock.

"Boo ya," Cyborg said quietly. If only fixing the Titans could be this simple.

TEEN TITANS

Raven and Robin raced towards the lab where Overdrive was reportedly wreaking havoc, Robin on his R-Cycle, and Raven by air. She showed no emotion but Robin knew that on the inside she was probably teeming with thoughts and feelings. There was no way she could possibly be indifferent to the events of the past day, especially since she was a central figure in them.

How could Robin have made such a mistake! It had never been Raven for him, he hadn't even known that she cared for him when they started hooking up. She'd never pushed the issue, and he'd assumed that that was that. For him, it'd always been about gaining the experience for _Starfire_. Everyone in the Tower knew about his affection for her, including Raven. So why was she forcing a relationship?

"_We cared about each other," she said simply. Robin's eyes widened in horror behind his mask. She didn't seriously think… "And now that this has happened, we'll make our relationship official." Cyborg and Robin remained frozen in place, too shocked by her words. _

_"WHAT?!" Cyborg yelled. "That will make things WORSE!"_

_"They will deal," she said coldly. _

What was wrong with her? Why was she being so heartless? They'd never spoken about Beast Boy, but at some point she had to know about his caring for her, even if Robin didn't. She was a freaking empath, for Christ's sake!

Raven floated above him, her insides churning. How could she have been stupid enough to leave that mark! Stupid, stupid, stupid! And stupider to lash out at Star like that, the poor girl hadn't deserved that! Yet stupidest of all was insinuating that the relationship was more than it actually was. Now Robin thought she was lovesick for him when in fact she didn't give a rat's ass. Just like him, all she cared about was getting enough experience to be a good fuck. And Beast Boy…she had known about his feelings, she had known everything. What on earth could have come over her to make her act that way, especially towards him?

She was so focused on her thoughts that she did not even notice the screams of people around her as tendrils of her power flew out, unchecked. Lights flickered then broke and windows smashed.

"Raven!" Robin yelled. "What's going on?!"

"Huh?" she said. "Oh…" She pulled the power back inside of herself, the brief explosion confirming what she already knew: something was wrong on Nevermore. This time, however, there was no Beast Boy to save her. _Serves you right_, she reprimanded herself. _Did you honestly think he'd be there for you after the way you've acted?_

_Yes_, her other inner monologue replied.

_Then you're a fool_, replied her reasonable stuff haughtily. _You were a bitch to him._

_If he really loved me-_

_If he really loved you, then you really hurt him,_ one voice replied snidely. _He wouldn't come back._

_But he has to know how I feel!_ the voice desperately tried to reason with the other.

_He knows what he wants to know. It's time to move on._

_No! It was a misunderstanding!_

"RAVEN!" Robin's voice rang out, interrupting her thoughts. From his tone of voice, he'd already tried two or three times to get her attention.

"Sorry," she said. "This it?"

"Yeah," he said briskly. "Let's get this over with." He ran in, Raven following close behind.

Once she blocked out her thoughts, the battle went quickly. Both Titans knew that Overdrive's weakness was water, so they both took out as many different water sources as possible to douse the monster. Robin got zapped by Overdrive's electricity when he wasn't paying attention, but mostly the battle went without comment. They said little to each other during and after the battle, both remained wrapped within their own thoughts. On Raven's part, she knew that she'd have to talk to Robin soon about what had happened, preferably on her terms rather than his. She knew he'd avoid it for as long as possible, but she also knew that the team was in danger unless they confronted this- and fast.

TEEN TITANS

Beast Boy and Starfire were the first to return to the Tower, probably because they had been the first to leave, defeat their villain, and the police had arrived to their scene first. They didn't say anything to each other; they didn't need to. Upon arrival, the two Titans silently went to their rooms.

Starfire threw herself back on the bed, the tears she'd thought were gone threatening to rise again. She sniffled. How _dare_ he! That klorbag! That grinleghierd! How could he hurt her like this! He KNEW, X'Hal be praised, he had known about her feelings! He had known all along, and she had thought that he had felt them too. 'The feelings' as she called them. Those feelings that had occurred since the first time they had spoken, argued, in fact. She had felt little sparklings in her stomachs, "butterflies," Raven had called them. She did not know or understand why they were called "butterflies" but she understood that there were many things she still did not comprehend about Earth.

Starfire jumped to her feet and stalked to the mirror, taking in her appearance. What did this other girl have that she did not? From a Tameranian perspective, she was beautiful, and even from an earthly view she believed that she was at least fair looking! She was now around 17 Earth years of age, and her body had finished maturing, with her height around 5'10". She had curves in all the right places, her red hair was always shiny and perfectly brushed. She knew that her skin was slightly orange but she was fair and her eyes usually shone with joy. But now there was no joy left in them, they were as empty as the black holes she had flown past. She was toned, but the real strength came from her powers. Perhaps it was her attitude that Robin was not fond of?

No, that was not possible. Robin had never once complained about her. He had informed everyone of her usefulness multiple times, and had told her numerous times that he didn't mind her constant questions! In fact, before he had begun to distance himself, she had believed them to be best friends. There was always something more to their friendship! Star slammed a fist into the wall. Perhaps her innocence was indeed a bad thing. But what could she do? There was no- unless Robin and Raven- Raven?! Starfire shook her head. Where had that idea possibly come from?

_Raven is my friend, she knows of my feelings towards Robin and she would not have engaged in such activity with Robin_, she reassured herself. But she could not dismiss the uneasy feeling that prickled in her stomach. Could Raven have truly betrayed her so horribly? She did not know, but Raven truly was a kind soul who would not hurt her._Then why do I feel so unsure about her position in this matter? She has not said a _

_word to me since this affair has begun which is most unusual. Robin has not said anything to me either, however, based on his actions it is most understandable that he hasn't spoken to me. Yet if Raven hasn't come, it leads me to believe that she is somehow involved in this affair as well. For if Robin has not come and Raven was aware of this, surely she would have come to take his place. That is what the friends that are girls to girls do, yes? _She wished she could ask Robin. A crash down the hall reminded her that she was not alone. _Beast Boy! I must ask Beast Boy._

"Beast Boy?" she called, leaving her room and walking down the hall. "Beast Boy, where are you? I wish to speak with you about matters which are most important to us!"

A door flew open on her right, causing the Tameranian to shriek and jump. Beast Boy stood there, sweating, a bruise forming on his eye. "Beast Boy!" Starfire cried. "What has happened to you?"

"Nothing," Beast Boy replied shortly. "What do you want Star? I'm busy."

"May I inquire as to your actions? I would like to be distracted from my present state of mind as well." Beast Boy paused, then opened his door. A large punching bag stood there. "I see," said Starfire gravely. "Perhaps a living opponent would serve you better?"

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "Sure." He paused, giving the Tameranian a once over. "Thanks." He offered the barest smile, but it was still there.

"But perhaps the room of working out would be a better place for such activity," Starfire suggested. Beast Boy nodded and followed her as she led the way through the corridor and down the stairs to the basement, where the huge gym was located. There, they began to fight. No powers, just strength and skill. Starfire obviously had the upper hand as far as strength was concerned, but skill-wise they were almost equally matched. Beast Boy had a slightly upper edge; he had clearly been practicing for a very long time. Starfire had to wonder why, and at their first break she felt resolved to ask him. In all other respects, they were even; Beast Boy had grown and was now at least as tall as Starfire, although he thought that he was slightly taller.

Beast Boy tried to punch her in the face, but she blocked it. Before she could return with a roundhouse kick, he attempted to punch her in the stomach. Before she knew it, Starfire had been placed on the defensive. She blocked every hit he made successfully but could not find an opening in his guard. She did not know how long they remained at this stalemate, but her attempts to break through his guard were futile at best, and at worst, they were worthless. Finally, she did one thing that he did not expect; she dropped to the ground and tackled him rugby-style, like Robin had taught her the day they all had played rugby. Beast Boy fell to the ground where Starfire successfully pinned him for the next several minutes.

"I surrender," he finally gasped, and she relented. They both paused, gasping.

"Friend, I must wonder how you have obtained such skill." Beast Boy gave Star a sickening smile.

"It's sick what people do to try and get others to notice them," he said gruffly. Starfire gasped.

"You mean you did this for Raven?" Beast Boy nodded. "But why?"

"Because I thought that maybe if I was a better fighter, she'd notice me more. I want her attention bad but I never get it unless I try to annoy her!" he slammed a fist into the ground. "To her, I'm nothing."

"No, you are no. You are never 'nothing.' You helped teach me that when Val-Yor was calling me 'Troq' and I will not let you believe that of yourself now!" Starfire said, and the vehemence in her voice stunned Beast Boy. "You are a good, kind person, Beast Boy! You are always present if I need help and you truly care for everyone on the team. You do not deserve to have to change for anyone; that is merely foolish! You are perfect the way you are!" Starfire paused. "And you are funny," she said, the faintest twinkle in her eye.

Beast Boy attempted a grin. "Thanks, Starfire," he said softly. "You don't know how much that means to me."

Little did they know that Robin was watching them from the shadows behind the open door. Hearing Star's speech made his heart ache; if he could see her face, he probably would have cried. This was why he loved her, her way with people, her caring and kindness, her consideration, and her love for people, all people, regardless of who they were or where they came from. She was a beautiful person, inside and out. How could he have ever pretended Raven was her?

That was the true secret, for him at least. When he had made love with Raven, learning how to please a woman the most, he had been imagining her to be Starfire. That's not to say Raven wasn't beautiful; in her own way, she was. She just wasn't Starfire. She didn't have that light that Starfire seemed to possess, hearing her speak didn't make his stomach jump, and watching her fight didn't make him both worried sick and proud. He could watch her with boys and not be jealous. She wasn't innocent and she wasn't naive. She was beautiful, yet she did not even seem to know it. She was everything he wanted, ever. And they would be the perfect match, and he knew it. He could feel it. He could feel it in his heart.

Realistically, he couldn't have her, especially after this. Starfire would never look at him the same way and with Raven's newfound feelings for him, he owed it to her to give a relationship a try. Beyond this, she was a princess from another planet. No matter what she had told Galfore, she could not follow her heart and marry him. Why should they even attempt something that would fail in the end?

She'd always be his beautiful princess, yet he sadly turned away from her and headed up the stairs towards Raven.

"Raven…will you…be my girlfriend?"

TEEN TITANS

"Beast Boy, there is something I must ask you," Starfire said hesitantly.

"Anything," he replied, turning towards her. He put down the weight he had been attempting to lift.

"Who is she?" she said softly. No more elaboration was necessary; they both knew whom she was referring to.

_Okay_, Beast Boy thought. _You can ask me anything…except that._ What could he do? He couldn't tell her about Raven, that would just hurt her again and Star didn't deserve that, especially after what she'd said to him moments ago. "Um…" _That's right, Beast Boy, stall. Press for time. _"I'm…not sure," he sighed. _Coward._

_I'm saving her heart!_ Beast Boy argued with himself. Star looked crestfallen, yet slightly relieved.

"Thank you, friend Beast Boy," she said. "Your help is most appreciated." She jumped to her feet.

"Star?"

"Yes?"

"What are you planning on doing to her?" Star froze.

"I am not sure," she growled. "But she will pay, though Robin will pay most of all."

"He already is," Beast Boy whispered before he could stop himself. If she heard, she gave no indication as she left the room. It was true, he realized. Robin really was paying, he was probably beating himself up constantly for the pain he'd caused Starfire. It didn't take a genius to see how much he cared for her.

XXX

Alright, sorsry about the TEEN TITANS and XXX things, I'm working on a better way to separate sections but for now I'm afraid you'll have to deal with them.

Ok, so I've gotten loads of hits on this story which is great...but reviews keep me going, so if you're reading, please leave me a comment. I know I read a lot of stories and don't comment but now that I'm writing again, I really realize how important the reviews are. They definitely keep me going.

Thanks to my two reviewers thus far, CameraShy21 and Not G.iving Name (I think that was it). I hope you guys come back to read more!

Also, to Not G.iving Name: I also dislike the Robin-Raven pairing, I've always felt the connection between them is platonic. They just understand each other differently.

On a different note, I realize that Raven was being terrible and slightly out of character in the last chapter. It will be explained.

THATS IT. R&R xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Please don't kill me, I was traveling. heehee.**

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Robin asked again, his voice quiet and grave.

Raven sat there, shocked. She couldn't process the events of the moment, and, hell, she'd thought that she had more time before Robin would be able to confront this! _This is surreal_, she thought dumbly. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to react, all she knew was that a boy was sitting before her, eyes downcast, waiting for her response.

"This is a different step," she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"It's what you wanted, right?" Robin asked.

_So that's it! _Raven thought triumphantly. _If he thinks I wanted this! All I have to do is convince him that it's the last thing on my mind and-_

A pounding on the door interrupted her thinking. Raven jumped and pushed a strand of violet hair out of her face.

"Friend Raven?" came a timid voice from the door. Robin and Raven froze, like criminals caught in the act. "Raven? Are you there?" Starfire continued to call. "I have a most urgent question to ask of you. Raven?"

_Stay quiet,_ Raven sent the thought to Robin. _She won't come in._ He nodded, barely perceptible in the dark light. After ten minutes or so, Starfire finally did leave, but not before Raven had noticed Robin's incessant twitching every time he heard her voice. This wasn't about him and her, it was about him and Starfire. It was always about him and Starfire.

Jealousy rose up like bile in her throat. She didn't want Robin, that much she knew, but what did Starfire have that seemed to attract every guy from miles around? Sure, she was beautiful but what about her? What about Raven? Every time she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her differences screamed for attention. The pale, ivory-gray skin. The violet hair. The dark clothes, the Gothic sense. Different wasn't bad, she told herself over and over. If that was true, why was it so hard to keep telling herself that?

_Snap out of it!_ Raven screamed at herself internally. This was the exact attitude that had gotten her in trouble with Malchior. What was wrong with her? Starfire was her friend! And she knew that she was appreciated in the team, even Beast Boy- Beast Boy. The name caught her and memories of the little, well, not so little anymore green boy rose to her head. Beast Boy knocking on her door, telling her she wasn't creepy. Beast Boy, always coming after her over and over. Always in her face, always disturbing her, always forcing her out of her shell. Hell, he'd even gotten her to try tofu waffles. _Beast Boy_.

"Raven?" came the quiet voice from Robin.

"Yes," she said, still dazed. He stilled.

"Are you sure?" The mask seemed to look straight through her.

"I- that is, I mean, I guess," _What are you doing?!_ "I think-"

"Why don't you think about it for longer?" Robin suggested.

"We can try it," Raven blurted out, horrifying herself. Where were these words coming from? Being in a relationship with Robin was the LAST thing she wanted and the last thing this team needed! It would destroy them, especially once Star found it. The look of betrayal on the Tamaranian's face…Raven remembered it from before; it wasn't something she ever wanted to see again. She didn't know if she could take it, and she knew Robin couldn't.

Then again, if she knew how much Robin and Starfire were meant for each other, then why was she doing this? The only way to find out was to take a trip to Nevermore and the fastest way to do that was to get Robin out of her room. "You have to leave," she said bluntly, standing up and gesturing to the door.

"Are you-" Robin began, standing slowly and raising a hand but Raven cut him off.

"Now," she said firmly. Robin hesitated, then left, sliding the door shut behind him quietly. Once outside, he sighed and sagged against it. _That's it_, he thought. He was no longer single- and Starfire was no longer his.

TEENTITANS

"Cyborg?" called the Tamaranian, in a different part of the Tower. "Cyborg? Where are you?" A loud clash from her right attracted her attention and she turned to see Cyborg throwing different metal pieces together in his workroom. "Cyborg! Please, desist! The little metals of scraps have done nothing to warrant your displeasure!" Cyborg paused and looked up.

"It's called venting, Star," he explained wearily.

"I do not understand," she said, taking a seat next to the T-Car. From the looks of it, Cyborg had been attempting to install a new engine but had ended up partially demolishing all his parts instead. He sighed, and sat next to her.

"When someone gets upset- in this case, me," he said, choosing his words carefully, "it sometimes helps to take anger out on other things. Things that can't hurt." He picked up a discarded and crushed piece and sighed. "In this case, there wasn't nearly enough things."

"Please, what is bothering you?" Starfire asked. Cyborg looked down at her. The big green eyes stared back at him and all he saw in them was kindness. He cursed Robin and Raven for doing this.

"The thing with Rob," he admitted. Starfire nodded in complete understanding, then gestured for him to continue. "He was so bent on being a leader, ya know? A good one, a strong one. I think he wanted the Bat to be proud of him, his little pride factor. But he really fucked up, man. He was doing so good but sleeping with Raven when he had…" Cyborg faltered off at the look of fury and betrayal that rose onto Star's face. "Starfire?" She didn't speak, and left the room without a word. With a gulp, Cyborg realized that Star didn't know that Raven and Robin had been sleeping together and that her two best friends had been the ones who had betrayed her. With a strangled roar, he dropped his head into his hands and threw the piece of sccrap so hard that it embedded itself into the wall and try as he might, Cyborg couldn't get it out.

TEENTITANS

Starfire flew out of the room and up the elevator shaft before finally collapsing into her room in a haze of confusion. She couldn't even cry, she was too numb from this discovery. Hours passed as she lay there in confusion. She heard knocks on her door, conversations going on outside, even Robin's voice raised in fury once. She had sent a starbolt at the door then, prompting everyone to shut up. It was evening by the time she felt ready to stand.

Star began pacing the room. She didn't know what to do. On the one hand, there was Beast Boy and Cyborg who had both been hurt by this, Beast Boy as much as her. Cyborg had been left to pick up the pieces where Robin had failed and it would not be any easier with her furious at two members. On the other, there was Raven and Robin. Her two best friends who had betrayed her. Raven knew of her feelings for Robin, so the betrayal had cut Star deeper than she cared to admit. As for Robin, if he had not been aware of her feelings, he certainly was now. She couldn't bear to deal with the humiliation she now felt. And if Robin and Raven began…the dating…Star imagined them cuddling during movies, Raven taking Star's place next to Robin during dinner, hand holding, maybe even kiss- her eyes flashed and she incinterated a picture of her and Robin. That made up her mind.

She strode across her room to her desk, picked up a pen and paper, and began to write.

_Dear Cyborg. Beast Boy, Robin, and Raven, _she stabbed the last two names into the paper with all the force she could muster, resulting in a torn paper and broken desk. With a sigh, Star grabbed another piece of paper and wrote it against the wall.

_Dear Cyborg and Beast Boy;_

_It has come to my attention that I am no longer at home in the Tower. Please know that I love you both dearly and will be available if you ever need me. _

_All my Love,_

_Koriand'r_

She signed her name with a flourish, dropping the Starfire name she had donned for so long. That name was dead. Star folded the note and flew out of the room, leaving behind her possessions. She left the note in the living room, on top of the island where it was sure to be discovered the next morning. She left Titans Tower through the front door, abandoning the roof exit for fear that Robin would notice and come after her, the roof being his haunt for so many years. That roof held too many memories.

Koriand'r of Tameran took one look back at the Tower that she had called home and flew into the sky, leaving behind her human life and the boy she loved.

"Starfire…"

**Ok here's the third chapter. I'm aiming for 17 and the next update will come next week .I know this because I have already written most of it. LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS SO MUCH PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I felt bad about not posting sooner :(. Here's a treat: Chapter 4.**

TEEN TITANS

"Star!" Cyborg yelled, banging on her door. "Starfire, I know you're in there, so you better get your butt out here!" The door fell open under his fist. Cyborg paused and entered. "Starfire?"

There was a scorch mark on her door- Cy recalled the blast they'd heard when he and Beast Boy were yelling at Robin to stay out of her life. Robin had begun to retaliate, but then they'd heard the starbolt hitting the door. Her desk was completely destroyed; Cyborg stared at it in disbelief, remembering the hours that she had put in to find the perfect desk.

_"Starfire, are you done yet?" Cyborg asked in annoyance. "We've been shopping for hours." It was a hot summer day and Starfire had wanted to go shopping. Raven was closed up in her room and Robin was gone on some 'mission' and Beast Boy was nowhere to be found, leaving Cyborg as her designated shopping partner._

_They had gone to the mall, but she hadn't bought anything. They had spent three hours wandering through store after store, looking at every single thing in the mall. The salespeople had been more than happy to assist them; selling to the Teen Titans was always a bonus in the marketing world, and lots of people had approached them asking for autographs. It was approaching 4pm and Cyborg was more than ready to call it quits. _

_"We may leave momentarily," Starfire said. "I believe I have found the perfect bureau of writing!" She pointed to a desk. It was simple, an elegant mahogany finish covering the fine grain. It had two drawers on the side and a matching chair with a purple seat cushion. It was a desk that was perfect for Starfire, but Cyborg couldn't help but be annoyed. _

_"We've spent hours combing the mall- going to EVERY SINGLE STORE- when all you wanted was a DESK?!" he half-yelled. She smiled happily._

_"But, Cyborg!" she smiled. "If we had not, you would not have gotten the numbers that teenage boys find so important!" _

The picture of her face imprinted herself in Cyborg's mind as he smiled fondly. That was such a typical Starfire thing to do. No matter what, she was always positive, always smiling. His smiled faded as he realized exactly what Robin's 'mission' that day probably entailed. His gaze traveled over the desk to her bed, which was unmade and- wait. Starfire always made her bed. He saw a piece of paper at the foot of the bed and froze. _No…_

_Dear Cyborg and Beast Boy; _Her penmanship was always so perfect. Cyborg noticed that she didn't add Robin or Raven to the note. With a heavy heart, Cy continued to read, already knowing what it said.

_It has come to my attention that I am no longer at home in the Tower. Please know that I love you both dearly and will be available if you ever need me. _

_All my Love,_

_Koriand'r_

Her use of the name 'Koriand'r' stabbed Cyborg in the gut. She had truly left behind her life as a Teen Titan, he realized. There was no going back for her now. All he could think about was the many ways Robin would pay. _Star…my baby sister…_

"ROBIN!"

"What is it?" Robin poked his head in. _He must've been outside,_ Cyborg thought. He stormed out of the room and shoved the letter in Robin's face, not allowing him to touch it. He wouldn't let Robin's filthy hands anywhere near her purity. It was his fault- his and Raven's- that Star was gone. "You're kidding," Robin said, looking up at his teammate. "She's not-"

"Why don't you go see for yourself," Cyborg snapped, his low, dangerous tone different from anything Robin had heard before. As far as Cy was concerned, Robin had truly broken any sort of code the boys had about the girls. Screwing Raven had screwed Starfire, which had in turn screwed the team. Excellently done, Boy Wonder.

Robin sprinted into the room. "No." He looked to his right, then to his left. "No!" He searched her closet, among the wreckage, even under her bed hoping desperately to find anything that might indicate where the Tameranian had gone. "NO!" He turned and Cyborg saw with a perverse happiness that Robin had gone white and his eyes were huge. "Star…"

"Yeah," Cyborg said coldly. "Good job."

Robin sprinted to the roof, nearly knocking Cyborg down in the process. She'd be on the roof, she was always on the roof. The roof was their place, it always had been. It was where he caught her trying to run away the first time, where he'd told her that no one could replace her, where she'd spoken words of wisdom that showed her maturity beyond anything he'd ever expected… _"There will always be people who do or say mean things to hurt others…the ones who do not are the ones who matter." _He reached the roof and ran to the edge facing the sea. She wasn't there.

"STARFIRE!" he screamed into the night sky, but no red headed alien with huge green eyes flew to him. Broken, Robin fell to his knees and cradled his head in his hands. "Starfire…"

"Yeah. She's gone," came an unforgiving voice from behind him. Robin turned to see Beast Boy and Cyborg facing him. Beast Boy was pale but he crossed his arms and glared resolutely at the boy before him. "Doesn't feel so good, does it?" He laughed, a cold, mirthless laugh that sent chills up the other two Titans' spines. "So what are you gonna do now, Boy Fuck-up?" Beast Boy continued. "She wrote the letter to me and Cy. She doesn't want jack shit to do with you! You're the _reason_ she left the Tower. She'd probably be happy if you just up and died, you and Rae both." Beast Boy continued, talking faster and faster as his rage consumed him until, with a soundless roar, he shifted into a werebeast. Robin watched helplessly as Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy and shoved a tranquilizer into him before the animal could do any harm. The werebeast sank onto the ground, changing back into Beast Boy. Cyborg picked him up.

"That's the second time he's done that," Cy said sharply. He looked at Robin. "Don't take everything he says to heart." He didn't say the next part but both of them knew what he was thinking: _Even though Beast Boy was right._

Despair filled Robin. "He was right," he whispered. "I fucked it all up, Cy. What can I do now?" Cyborg looked over at him.

"I never thought you'd be brought this low," he said, his voice still cold though now it had a slightly kinder edge. "You've lost the trust and respect of most of your team, you've lost the girl you love- don't deny it. You've lost everything you were working for. Bruce would be ashamed." Robin cringed. "But he'd also tell you to get off your ass and do something about it." Robin looked at Cyborg. The half-robot was illuminated by moonlight. "I'll go find Star tomorrow. She left her communicator in your room but I took it back. I'll need it to track her." Robin nodded dumbly. "In the meantime, you need to patch things up with Rae-"

"Already have," Robin said miserably. "We're dating." Cyborg froze.

"In that case, you don't ever deserve to have Starfire back," he hissed. "But I'll go find her anyway; Beast Boy and I need her around." He turned, stopping by the beginning of the stairs. He paused briefly. "That's not what I meant when I said patch things up." He started down the stairs, still carrying the unconscious Beast Boy.

"Fuck," Robin whispered. "Just…fuck." With a groan, he rose to his feet and slowly walked down to Raven's room.

_Azarath metrion zinthos…Azarath metrion zinthos…Azarath metrion zinthos…_

Raven repeated the words, allowing them to float through her soul and clear her mind. It was absolutely essential for the trip that she was about to undertake.

_Azarath metrion zinthos…Azarath metrion zinthos…Azarath metrion- _"Raven. RAVEN!" The pounding on the door interrupted the sensitive area that she had finally reached and with barely contained fury, she marched to the door.

"What?" she snapped as it swung open. The angry tone in her voice made Robin step back a bit.

"Starfire's missing," he said, putting her attitude away to address a different time. "We have to-"

"No." Raven shut the door and with a wave of her hand, cloaked the room with her magic so that this time when she meditated, nothing would interrupt her. With a deep breath, she levitated and returned to the seated pose. Another deep breath steadied her nerves about Starfire; Raven knew she'd be no help to the Princess if her emotions kept flip-flopping over Robin. "Now…"

_Azarath metrion zinthos…_The chant repeated itself, both in her head and heart. _Azarath metrion zinthos…Azarath metrion zinthos…_The words soothed her and she quickly found the place of calm she'd learned to find over her years on Azarath. The tranquility eased her heart. She opened her eyes and turned her attention to the mirror on her desk.

She was ready. With a deep breath, she looked into the mirror and entered the deep recesses of her mind. The darkness consumed her and as always, there was that moment where she felt her lungs constricting, gasping for air. Then she was through, and a host of emotions waited to greet her.

"Raven! Oh my GOD, we have so much to talk about!" Happy greeted her, but she was overrun by a swarm of others.

"DUDE! Did you hear BB's new j-"

"What about that new fighting move Robi-"

"Starfire's such a little bitch for runni-"

"SILENCE!" Raven magnified her voice so that every emotion could hear her. "I've come for answers and I know they're here. What is going on? Why am I losing my cool and acting strangely? I was a cold bitch to Starfire and Beast Boy, and even worse for agreeing to Robin's ludicrous proposal that we date. I want answers and I want them NOW!" On her command, three emotions stepped forth. Two wore different shades of red and one, a pale green. Raven identified them as Lust, Anger, and Jealousy.

"Well," Lust said, giggling flirtatiously. "Isn't it obvious? You want Robin but you're crazy about Beast Boy too!"

"Yeah, and Starfire's so perfect," moaned Jealousy, covering her face with a hand dramatically. "She always gets the boys! We have no chance with them so long as she's around."

"Hatred towards Starfire for stealing Beast Boy," whispered Anger. "Loathing towards Beast Boy for leaving and going to her aid always. It's always her and he's never there!" With that, all the other emotions started screaming, each trying to make their opinion known.

"SILENCE!" They quieted. A fourth and final Raven stepped forth, clad in a pink-red robe. The jeweled pin holding her cloak together was a heart.

"I symbolize Love," she said airily. Raven nodded, having recognized this immediately though she'd never met this particular emotion before. "And I believe that I can offer some advice on the current situation."

"Finally," Raven muttered and Love smiled gently.

"You truly care for Beast Boy," she said softly. "You're jealous of Starfire's beauty and the attention that she gets. You wonder why you can't be normal, so you relish in the fact that Robin comes to you for sex, not her. You pride yourself in the fact that he offered you the chance to be his girlfriend, but you know that Beast Boy is the one you want." Love let her words trail off and Raven took a minute to absorb them.

"So why am I acting like this?"

"Because you have lost control," Love said, almost whispering. The other emotions had to crowd in closer to hear her. Anger's four eyes gleamed. Raven glared at her and she stepped bad, bowing to Raven's superiority. "Not so horribly that we can break free, but you have lost it slightly. You do not meditate as frequently as before and you have neglected your _ashna chakra_." Knowledge joined Love for this last statement, confirming her words. Raven stood.

"What must I do?"

TEEN TITANS

A loud knocking at the door interrupted Cyborg as he was checking Beast Boy over one last time. BB had woken up and immediately received a lecture on emotion control and how his body couldn't afford to take another hit like that. BB had waved it off, but Cyborg believed that his lecture had cemented itself in BB's head. It had helped that he had used gruesome picture from Beast Boy's comic books. Heartbroken and angry he might be, but at heart, Beast Boy was the exact same.

"Now who could that be?" The Titans went to the main door just as Robin was opening it. The hope on his face disappeared as he saw who stood there.

"You!" he growled. "Where's Starfire?!" He pulled out his bo stick and bent into a fighting positon as the door swung open to reveal Slade.

"Your faith in me always astounds me, Robin, but unfortunately I have no idea as to the whereabouts of Koriand'r. I had hoped that you could tell me, since she's the reason I'm here." Slade hadn't changed in all the years since Robin had last seen him. He leaned against the doorframe almost lazily, his single eye not leaving Robin's for a minute.

"Why are you here?" Robin demanded. Slade paused and Cyborg could almost picture his smirk beneath the mask. He cocked the cannon, ready to shoot Slade if need be.

"I believe I already answered your question," Slade replied, "but for the sake of slower minds, I'll repeat my answer. I want Koriand'r."

"You'll never have her," Robin spat.

"Why?" Cyborg asked, just as angrily. "What the hell could you want with her?"

"Oh it's not what I want with her…it's what she was born to do. You see, Robin, I've known precious Koriand'r for far longer than you. After all, it was I who named her." And with that vicious statement, Slade left, calling over her shoulder. "I see she's not here, so I guess I'll find her on my own."

"Dude, what did he mean?" Beast Boy asked softly, forgetting his anger briefly. Robin straightened, returning his weapon to his utility belt as Cyborg reversed his arm.

"It means Starfire and Slade have a history together that she didn't tell any of us about," he said tightly. He glanced at Cyborg. "_Find her._" His voice was a furious thread and Cyborg nodded mutely. Robin stalked out of the room, his thoughts a mess. This betrayal of Starfire's was as bad as the one he'd done to her. Starfire and Slade? She better have a good explanation when she returned or Robin wasn't sure that he'd ever let her back in.

A/M**A/N: Oooh Slade..and now Robin's pissed at Star! We've also got a bit of what's going on with Raven.Looks like we're really getting into this story now. On a deifferent note, I have a special request. A few days ago, I posted my first chapter of my own story. It's tentatively called "Confrontation" and I think it has potentital to be the best thing I've ever writted. So if you're reading this, i'd love it if you went to my fictionpress site at /bigphish and took a look. **

Please keep reviewing!! I love all of you who have!!


End file.
